The Nicest Thing
by BombshellBlonde
Summary: Larxene fights with herself about her feelings toward Axel. Axel having feelings for someone else. Zexion, Marluxia, and Ariel tell her different things but what will be her decision in the end? Can they stick friends or otherwise? AkuLarx.


**All I know is that you're so nice**  
><strong>You're the nicest thing I've seen<strong>  
><strong>I wish that we could give it a go<strong>  
><strong>See if we could be something<strong>

Larxene was sneaking around the corner to see her favorite member walking around. To his fiery red hair, a bright smile, and those green eyes that she couldn't get enough of. That is right. Larxene took a liking to Axel. Too much that she found it dangerous but she didn't care anymore. Everyone saw her bitchy, mean, and well heartless. She wasn't that way because no one knew the real her like Axel did or Zexion. Axel because they clicked once they got to know each other and the bookworm because of his levelheaded mind of his and he didn't judge.

Larxene knew that Axel also took a liking to Xion the newest member. She couldn't help but compare herself to Xion. Xion was petite, blue eyes, fun, charming, and everything she wasn't. Larxene hated her without a doubt but she act nice if Axel was around them. She wanted to laugh of how stupid she was. This was the organization thirteen and not some love drama but she was a girl.

"Hey Ax! Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" She asked and gave her usual scowl. Axel stopped talking to Roxas (Thirteen member) and Xion (Fourteen member).

He smiled "Sure. I'll see you guys." He waved them off as Roxas and Xion left talking as usual. Larxene already opened a portal as she was waiting by it and he smirked as he kicked her inside with his foot then steps in.

They enter Twilight Town as they grab some Sea Salt Ice cream and Chicken going up by the tower. Axel would always taking her saying it was somewhere special and to think of things. Larxene knew why it was special but she didn't question it.

"So how is Larxy?" He asked using his favorite nickname as he playfully pinched her cheek. He had the ice cream stick in his mouth eating any remains that were still there and Larxene swat his hand away.

She scowled "Jerk. Don't do that. The same old and Marluxia is always annoying me to no end but I can't complain too much. I get special privileges and shit." She shrugged eating the ice cream slowly as she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

He smiled "He always took a liking to you. Using to your advantage? That is the Savage Nymph I always known. You've been acting weird lately."

Larxene froze and laughed it off "I'm sure you are just being paranoid. How has been Axy been doing?" She smiled at him.

The redhead smirked as he laid back some more staring at the sky "Same old thing, Friends, ice cream, and Xion. Maybe someday she will know how I feel." He murmured to himself and stared at his stick having the words WINNER. "Wow! Look at this! I got a free one! I'm going to give it to her or maybe save it for myself. Isn't this amazing? I'm lucky!"

Larxene had distant green eyes feeling her insides tear inside. They were breaking and she felt that feeling that Xemnas said they didn't have. She somehow doubted it now. She felt the feeling of despair, hopelessness, and well sadness. She knew it was coming when she asked but it always hurt.

**I wish I was your favourite girl**  
><strong>I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world<strong>  
><strong>I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile<strong>  
><strong>I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style<strong>

Larxene walked the halls her heels clacking against the white tile floor. She went to the library to see the Cloak Schemer himself reading some big hardback cover book. She sat down beside him because words were not needed between him and her. Zexion knew she was coming because of her scent. He always knew what to do.

"Axel talked about Xion again I assume?" He spoke velvet as he looked up from his book to see the Savage Nymph with a pain stricken emotion on her face. They didn't have emotions or feelings but why seeing Larxene made him think otherwise? He put down his book turning his body to face her "I have a conclusion Larxene but you will disapprove greatly. I do not think you should hang with Axel anymore because you are just killing yourself. I think it is best."

Larxene glared at Zexion as her green eyes flashed anger "What? Are you saying that I should give up?" She grabbed his strings pulling him toward her face with little distance between them. The act caught Zexion off guard as he stared into her trouble green eyes and felt something deep inside him light up. He quickly buried the thought as he tried to put distance between them but no avail.

"Larxene. Be rational. Are you really accomplishing anything?" He glared at her and then he saw that passing emotion once again. It was defeat. Soon he was let go as he stumbled back to the armrest. "Larxene…" He started but she pulled her hand to stop him from talking.

Her eyes looked to the door "I'll take it to consideration…" She got up going out and then bumped into the said person. She smiled despite how she was feeling "Hey…Axel."

Axel smiled flicking her forehead "Someone is out of it. You all right? I swear you are acting weird. I'll see you. Hanging out with Roxas and Xion. I still have my winner stick so bye Larx." He hurried off as Larxene watched him go.

She walked through the halls as she felt anger surge through her body. She went to her room as she tore everything up, kicking everything, and electrified everything because that is what she wanted to do to her nonexistent world.

When she calmed down she stared at the mess she made in her room. Larxene couldn't help but think of his smile, his eyes, and how much concern he had over her. Was it useless for him to be concern? Axel would never pinpoint the problem she had because it was the last thing on his mind.

"Angry at our favorite redhead I take a wild guess."

She turned and groaned seeing Marluxia in her room. He was the last person Larxene wanted to see today. Larxene picked up some things off the floor putting them somewhere even though they were too damaged to fix. She picked up a picture of Axel and her as they were making funny faces at the camera in those picture booths. She wondered if Axel still had them or if he wondered what could be.

"Leave me alone Marluxia. I am not in the mood right now." She hissed through her clenched teeth and turned to glare at him.

Marluxia only smiled as he went closer to her tucking a lose strand of blonde hair behind her ear "He doesn't deserve you. I hope you know that." With that he left and Larxene stood there struck in confusion.

**I wish you couldn't figure me out**  
><strong>But you always wanna know what I was about<strong>  
><strong>I wish you'd hold my hand<strong>  
><strong>When I was upset<strong>  
><strong>I wish you'd never forget<strong>  
><strong>The look on my face when we first met<strong>

Larxene was by herself on the tower eating Sea Salt Ice cream staring at the sunset fading slowly. The skies mixed with orange, pink, and gold.

"You all right?"

She scoffed turning to him "What makes you say that?"

"Other than Marluxia almost trying to start a fight with me saying you were upset about something I did then I wouldn't know much. I took a guess. Really what's up?" He had his feet dangling off as he turned to look at her. "Am I bothering you too much on Xion? Is that it?"

How did he always know?

Larxene pulled a half smile "No. It's a personal problem. Don't worry about it."

Axel smiled in relief as he nudged her "Isn't that what you said when I first met you? You were upset I think. I don't remember." He said thoughtfully as he stared at the fading sky.

Larxene could only smile remembering she found his beyond attractive when she first met him. She used to hate him because she was denying that she actually liked him just a little bit. They became friends and here they were. It was picture perfect but there is more to the picture.

She got up feeling upset all over again "I-I'm going back. I-I'll see you." She opened a portal before Axel could question her further. She didn't know what she was doing in the basement but it led her here. Zexion knew what to do because he always had a plan. She knocked weakly on his door as it opened. She stepped in sitting on the rolling chair as Zexion was yet again reading a book. "Hey…" She said meekly as she spun in a circle on the chair.

Zexion didn't glance up as he turned a page "Good evening. Would you like me to prepare another bed for you stay tonight?" They always did this that Zexion had a bed prepared for her whenever she crashed herself here. He saw her nod as he marked his book getting up. He opened the downside of his bed as it showed another bed and he had a rather spacious room. He put down the sheets, blankets, pillows, and even stuck out her favorite stuffed toy that Axel had gotten her on a mission once. Zexion didn't know why but it bothered him.

Larxene smiled as she stopped spinning "You know me. Thanks Zex. Really. I think I might just tear myself away from him." She whispered as she goes on the bed sleeping snuggling to her toy. Zexion then found himself smiling but quickly removed it as he sat on his own bed to continue reading.

He couldn't and he read the same sentence about ten times yet he couldn't comprehend any of it. Why was he losing concentration? He shook his head feeling absolutely ridiculous thinking it could Larxene or the fact that Larxene the Savage Nymph made him smile.

**I wish you had a favourite beauty spot**  
><strong>That you loved secretly<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it was on a hidden bit<strong>  
><strong>That nobody else could see<strong>  
><strong>Basically, I wish that you loved me<strong>  
><strong>I wish that you needed me<strong>  
><strong>I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,<strong>  
><strong>Actually I meant three<strong>

Larxene slept peacefully that night as she groggily portaled herself to the main kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She had one hot bagel in her mouth and the other one she was spreading cream cheese and jelly on top of it. She alternated with the other one then she sat down the white chair to eat her bagel. She looked at everything and wished that the castle were some other damn color than white.

"Someone has a frowny face today!"

Larxene could only mentally groan as she stuffed the noise down with a bagel. It was going to be hard to get away from the firehead but she had to try. Try without being questioned.

"Very funny." She dryly remarked eating her bagel. He sat down beside her as he put down a white bowl and spoon pouring some Heart Pops. He added milk as he started to eat then took out a red marshmallow heart as he tapped Larxene on the shoulder. "What?" She growled then saw that Axel gave her a heart.

He smiled "Here. Take my heart. Put it to good use and take care of it." He teased laughing slightly seeing the confused expression on her face. He ate his cereal as he played the game on the back of the Heart Pops.

Larxene stared at the heart as she picked up the heart and felt herself smile then frown. Why couldn't he love her? She knew if Xion was here then he would've probably done the same thing. Why did the thought upset her greatly? Larxene thought she was special but knew that was a complete lie.

She shook her head as she felt tears form in her eyes. She couldn't do it anymore. Zexion was right but she refused. As long as she was around Axel with hope in her nonexistent heart then she was truly killing herself.

Larxene put down the heart back on the white table scooting it back to him "I don't want it." She then left in a portal leaving a confused Axel to stare at her in mid-bite.

Larxene had portaled to another world so Axel couldn't find her. She needed to be by herself for a while. She stared at the mermaids swimming so freely and she stared at her own fins. No one suspect that she is where that empty waterhead Demyx would be. Her fins were green, few assortments on the fin, and a bangle on it. She swam around for hours till end.

She saw Ariel that princess of Trident head over to her. She had flowing red hair, blue eyes, and a smile that probably got all the merman. Larxene bet her fins that she would infatuate Axel also.

Larxene and Ariel talked for a bit. Ariel smiled "I know unrequited love. It's like Eric and me because we can't see each other and different worlds. I keep pursing though because I know we will be together. You just have to hang in there."

Larxene couldn't help but feel reassured "Thanks…I got to go." She waved leaving off in a portal where she was back in the castle. Her hair was wet and she smelled like fish. Great. She thought of Ariel's words as she walked to get washed up.

**I wish that without me your heart would break**  
><strong>I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake<strong>  
><strong>I wish that without me you couldn't eat<strong>  
><strong>I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep<strong>

Larxene had been effectively avoiding Axel to no end. He had been trying to catch her but it was an endless game of tag. There was no way she wanted Axel to find her or tag her for that matter. She knew that Axel would corner her to question her so she had yet to think of some excuse.

She wondered why the idiot didn't ask Zexion to help him but she knew that Zexion wouldn't help Axel for her sake. She let down her guard for one minute and soon Axel captured her. She muffled as Axel portaled them to his room and she bit his hand.

"Ow! What the hell Larx?" Axel glared at Larxene. Larxene didn't say anything nor looked at his face. "I wanted to talk to you…" Larxene stared at him waiting for him to ask those questions of what has been up with her. "I needed someone to talk to and we always talk to each other. Xion doesn't like me." He sighed as he sat on his bed as he ran a hand through his red spikes.

Larxene couldn't help but feel angry because that means he didn't care of what was going on with her. He wasn't chasing her because he wanted to know what was with her. He was chasing her because of Xion's rejection. She was also angry with Xion for denying Axel because Axel was a good guy.

She stared at his crushed form. She never saw him so down and sad. She wondered how many nights his nonexistent heart was breaking, how he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and she knew that she wasn't the last thing on his mind when he tried to sleep. It was always about Xion from beginning to end. Larxene wondered where that rude, bitchy, tough Larxene was because the compassionate, nice, and playful Larxene was losing this battle. The battle that she knew she would lose from the very start but kept at it anyways. The old Larxene was gone so she had to keep the new one.

"I-It's okay Ax…Xion doesn't know what she is missing." She choked out as she sat beside him rubbing his back soothingly. She couldn't cover up the tears as they fell and Axel looked up in surprise.

He wiped her tears as he stared at her "Now why are you crying? You didn't get your heart broken." He tried to smile. Larxene shook her head because Axel could or would never know. She had her nonexistent heart broken multiple by him but she had to say something.

"W-We don't have hearts Axel…I'm crying so you won't have to." Her electric green eyes were watered as she stared at him. They hugged but she knew that her last words were completely empty because that is not the reason she was crying.

They both slept together like that and Larxene felt at peace with herself. She wondered if Axel thought of her this time when he fell asleep right here next to her.

Larxene knew she would stick around to him more. Even if he didn't know her feelings or anything it makes her feel so many emotions when she was around him. Axel was the real thing and she wanted to hold onto that. Even if it killed her but she didn't care anymore. She loved him.

Maybe someday he would know.

**Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen**  
><strong>And I wish that we could see if we could be something<strong>  
><strong>Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something<strong>

**Author's Note: This is the saddest unrequited song I ever heard. I almost cried to tears because it was so damn sad! _Kate Nash- The Nicest Thing._ Listen to it and that is the lyrics the whole time. I made this at 2 am from 5 am. I hope I wasn't too OOC for you. Thanks for reading. I do enjoy the friendship/love with Zexion and Larxene (I do support that couple) and I absolutely love Axel and Larxene. Marluxia is eh but I don't hate him. Thanks for reading again! Tell me your thoughts on the review! Please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG.**


End file.
